Bright smile of the loved
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: Sequal to Crimson Blossom- What if you went through some trajic things in your life? What you thought you escaped it when you fell into rushing water, that should have been the death of you? What if that was just the beginning? ItaSaku. Continued highfic
1. Welcome home

Bright smile of the loved

**A/N: Well here you go! The sequal to Crimson Blossom!! Please enjoy!**

I opened my eyes and looked around. The sun hit my back with it's warm rays. I was exhausted and could barely breath. I can't remember what happened. My head hurt and I was dizzy. I looked around to see that I was in a river shore. I used my wobbly arms to pull myself into a siting position. I spit up a bunch of water. I shook my head and I could have sworn that I heard water swishing around in there.

I looked at the water and could have pasted out. I felt nauseous. The water around me was tainted with blood. My stomach crunched. Then suddenly memories flooded back to me. My eyes began to water. I then noticed that my skin was a sickly grey color and then my hip began to throb painfully. I looked down to see the blood continue to trickle out of the small gash on it.

I took in a shaky breath.

Now I remember everything. I looked around for any sign of life. Nothing. Just trees. Nothing more. I put a hand over my hip and slowly and painfully, I stood up. My legs were weak and wobbly. I was starving and thirsty. I made a guess and headed in the direction I picked, hoping for the town. My home. I looked back to see the current taking all traces of the blood away. I felt so cold and being in the tree's shadow didn't help. I looked through my hair that clung to my face. I made no move to push it away.

I continued to go. My legs carried me. I had no control on my destination. My mind wondered on and on. I wonder what happened to everyone and if they were ok. Before I knew it I was at the door of the house my legs brought me to. It was familiar. I brought up a weak hand and rang the doorbell.

**Itachi's Pov**

Sasuke and I walked all the rest of the way home. It had only been a week sense she fell into the water. And... she did it to save me. Why did she do that?! Her mother was devastated but didn't blame me. My father immediately sent out police to look for her but they never found her body. They found that skunk bag's body, though.

We both walked into the house. Our mother came to greet us, like she always does. But this time she walked to us with tears streaking her face. I panicked. "What happened!?" I cried. "Is dad ok!?" Sasuke yelled as well. Our dad is in the police force. It's a family owned business. She smiled softly through her tears.

"Your father is fine, Sasuke, Itachi. But I want you to see something." she said and turned to face our livingroom. "Come now, dear." she croaked. Then someone emerged from the livingroom. We stared. Who the...?

The person was soaked to the bone in water. She was small so you could tell it was a girl. She was shaking uncontrollably. She had pale skin that looked slightly unhealthy. Then I noticed that she was holding a cloth over a gash on her hip. Her pink hair framed her... face...

"Sakrua?!" we said in disbelief. She smiled at us.

"Hey guys. I'm back."

**A/N: How was it? Ok? Well if you like it I will make more! Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	2. Die

Bright smile of the loved

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update!! Please enjoy!!**

They stared at me with disbelief. I smiled as happily as I could but I felt so weak and my hip was hurting me greatly. I leaned on my unharmed hip. I laughed drily. I felt the blood slowly soak through the cloth that I was holding up to my hip. Mikoto was crying happily. They continued to stare dumbstruck.

"What?" I took a deep breath. "No hug?" I asked. They both moved over to me and gave a hug each. They were quick but gentle. Mikoto choked back a sob. "I-" her voice creaked. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I called a doctor, he's on his way, and Sakura; I called your mother. She is also on her way." she finally managed to get out. I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said. All the blood that didn't seep out of the wound ran to my head. "Ugh. Can I sit down please." I asked pulling a hand to my head. "Oh! Yes of course!" Mikoto incited and lead me back into the livingroom and to the couch. I tried to make sure that no blood fell on the lovely couch. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I reopened them and looked at Itachi and Sasuke. They abandon their backpacks at the door for the maids to get.

"But... how?" Sasuke asked siting next to his mother on the love seat on the other side of the room. Itachi sat down next to me with another towel to replace the blood drenched one. I switched them quickly. "Thank you for helping me." I said weakly to Mikoto. "No problem dear. I'm so happy that your alive." Mikoto sobbed. I gave a sympathetic look and turned to Sasuke. "I don't... know..." I said exhausted.

I closed my eyes and blacked out just as the door bell rang.

3 hours later

I opened my eyes to a large room. It was plain but fancy. The Uchiha symbol was on the wall. I looked over to a seat that was placed up by the bed. My mother was siting there. She was asleep. I listened to her soft breathing. There was tears streaking down her face even in her sleep. I looked down at the covers. I'm causing her pain.

I lifted up the covers to look at my hip. I was wearing my night boxers and a huge t-shirt. My mom must have brought them. I moved the waist band down to see my hip all wrapped up. The bleeding stopped. I smiled at the bandages. I'll live.

"No... Sakura... please don't..." my mother muttered in her sleep. I felt a wave of grief wash over me. I sat up slowly. My hip stung with pain. I put my hand on my mothers shoulder. She was wearing her uniform. I shook her gently. "Mom, mom wake up." I whispered gently. My mothers eyes snapped open. When she saw me she engulfed me in a hug, she was crying her soul out.

"Oh my baby! My sweet baby girl! I missed you so much! I don't know what I would do with out you!!" she cried squeezing me tight. "I don't know either but if you keep squeezing me like this you may find out!" I gasped. My mother made a face and loosened her grip. "Sorry." she muttered and then gave my forehead a kiss. I smiled at her. "I love you mom and I'm sorry for causing you so much grief." I looked down.

My mother glared. "You caused me no grief! I love you too and that's all that matters." I nodded smiling up at her. She gave me a more gentle hug and kissed my head. I hugged her back and breathed in her perfume. She smells beautiful. She always does. I felt a wave of exhaustion rush over me. I sighed softly and closed my eyes.

"Can we talk more later?" I asked half asleep. My mother chuckled softly and patted my head. "Yes, Sakura. We can." her voice was soft and soothing. I just wanted to fall asleep in her arms. I guess that I did, because I woke up to people entering the room. I could hear them but I kept my eyes closed. I guess it was the Uchiha family.

"Has she woken up yet?" Mikoto asked. "Yep" my mom answered as she laid my head down on the pillow. "Hm... that's unusual. That can't be right." said a male voice. It must be the doctors'. "What is?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm... well judging by the los of blood and how long she has been away... well she should be dead." the doctor answered.

"Well is she going to be ok?" Itachi asked. My stomach dropped. "I'll have to run some test on her to see. But for the most part; she is recovering." the doctor sighed and moved some papers. "You seem troubled." another man, Fugaku noted. "Yes." the doctor sighed. "This girl should be dead."

**A/N: How was it? I hope you liked it! Please rate and review! Have a good day! (Throws cookies to readers) Here! Take a cookie!**


	3. join reality

Bright smile of the loved

**A/N: YEAH!!! I'm alive!!! Here you go sorry it's short but please enjoy!**

I should be dead... I should...be...dead. I opened my eyes and sat up. "I should be dead?" I asked weakly. They all turned to me. The doctor walked to my side and felt my pulse. I pulled my hand away. "I feel fine! Answer me!" I snapped. They all stepped back. I brought my hands to my face. I felt the tears fall. I covered my face and started to cry. I looked up at the doctor with a tear stained face. "I'm sorry! Really! I-I've never done that.... like that... I-I'm sorry!!" I cried even harder. My shoulders shook.

I felt someone put there hand on my shaking shoulder. "It's ok, Ms. Haruno. It's not your fault. Hearing news such as this could cause you to do something you wouldn't normally do. It's ok I understand." said the doctor softly. I wiped the tears away and nodded. I looked over at my mother and the Uchihas. I pulled the covers away to stand up. The blood instantly ran to my head.

I brought my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes. "Sakura!" Itachi called. I brought up my other hand to halt him. "I'm a pain. I'd better go." I walked toward the door. I lost my balance and fell backward. I braced myself for impact but my pain never came. I opened my eyes to look into Itachi's pure black ones. He leaned me forward. I caught my breath then stood up straight.

I looked at him. "Thank you." I said to him. He shook his head. "I have a long way to go before I should be saying 'you're welcome'" he said. I stared at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. He stared at me for a long moment before he answered, "You saved my life. You pushed Sai into the river when he had me at gun point." he explained.

"Sai... gun point... river?" I thought out loud. "Sakura?" My mom called softly. I looked up at Mikoto. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Uchiha. I was looking forward to your dinner and I blew it! I'm so sorry! May we have it a different night?" I asked cupping my hands together as if to pray. She looked confused for a moment. "Oh! Sweetheart, You can come over any time. You and your mom." she stepped forwards and gave me a hug. "When I heard what happened I thought that boy was going to take my Itachi from me. You saved him dear. How can I ever repay you?" she asked softly still hugging me.

I smiled softly. "You can forgive me for bleeding all over your beautiful home." I said. Mikoto laughed softly and took a step back. The doctor got me to sit down and ran a few tests before leaving. He said that he would come to check on me to tomorrow after school. I sniffled happily. "Mama, can I go to school tomorrow? I feel fine. I miss my friends, it feels like I've a sleep for a lifetime. I think it's about that I go and rejoin reality." I said softly.

My mom looked like she was about to argue but stopped herself. "Ok sweetie, if you want, but don't push yourself!" she said protectively. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. "Yes mama. Plus Sasuke and Itachi will protect me." I giggled. My mother sighed shacking her head. "Ok just don't go and get yourself shot again." she warned. "Oh? But it was so much fun the first time, plus I got to take a swim afterwards." I joked. Mom shook her head again.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go home." I nodded. I waved to the Uchiha's and linked arms with my mom. She patted my hand and led me to the door and then to the car. "Thank you!" we both called and waved to the Uchiha family. "I'll see you two tommorrow!" I said to Itachi and Sasuke. They both waved goodbye.

When we got home me and my mom spent hours talking. I have never felt so close to my mom in a long long time. I closed my eyes. I felt as light as a feather on my bed and even though I had gotten a lot of sleep earlier I still felt drained. I dreamt about my friends and how sad they looked that day. I was only to wake up by my mom calling out to me softly.

I went through my normal routine to get ready. I had a lot more energy then I had yesterday. Do they miss me? Of course! Will they be happy to see me? Without a doubt! Will they be confused? That is likely. I sighed and walked downstairs. "Mama, can you drive me today?" I asked. My mom looked up at me. A smile graced her face as she jumped up and gave me a hug. "Of course." she whispered into my hair.

I smiled at her smell. My mom always smelled beautiful. She grabbed her keys and walked to the door. "You'll be a little early. Is that ok?" she asked. I nodded. "Hey! What about my teachers and the principle?" I asked following her to the car. Picking up my back pack on the way. "I already took car of it." she said calmly. I nodded. I felt like that was all I was going to soak out of this conversation.

I was quiet all the way to school.

**A/N: How was it? Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	4. Real

Bright smile of the loved

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update but, this is for IRULETHEWORLD! Sorry, it's a little short but, please enjoy!**

I pulled on my favorite pink hoody. I smiled at my mom. "Thank you for the ride, momma!" I called and got out of the car. I made sure the hood covered my hair. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and through my backpack over my shoulder. I walked to the front of the school. No one spared me a second glance. But I did notice that people were talking about me. Calling me brave and a hero.

I felt warm and happy inside. All the stories had different endings like _I _jumped off the bridge, was pushed, shot, or went missing. Some where really close and good. Others were way off! I sat down on the steps and waited for my friends to show up. I hope the brothers didn't ruin the surprise. Those turds better not. After a few minutes all my friends came into view accept the older friends. They were all chatting softly.

Hinata looked so broken. Her head was down and her eyes were red. Naruto had his arm around her holding her close. TenTen had her head leaned on Neji. He whispered soft words to her and she would nod slowly. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were huddled together whispering to each other. Kiba was muttering something to Akamaru, his dog, while Shino nodded in a agreement every few seconds. Even Lee had a dark cloud over his head. His head down and his hair covered his eyes. Choji wasn't eating and Shikamaru was look at the sky with a sad face.

They must really miss me.

_Such good friends._

The Uchiha brothers were seeming to look around for me. Both looked excited and well.... unpredictable. Ino was leaning on Sasuke. She looking at the ground sadly.

I stared at them.

_So loyal..._

I stood slowly, catiously.

_So unpredictable..._

They saw me. I dropped my hood to reveal my pink hair. I smiled at them. They all froze.

_So faithful...._

They all stared, guarded. All but the brothers. They smiled at each other than to me. They know it's coming. I do too. Oh! Here it comes.

_So...._

"Sakura!!!" they all screamed and raced toward me. I opened my arms to welcome the stamped. My friends. They all came at me at once. I was smothered in hugs. That caught everyone else's attention. They too came to see what was going on, as well as the teachers that were outside at the time. Surprised faces all around.

_So..._

I feel so loved in their arms. All my friends shed tears. When they finally moved back, the older kids showed up. They, too, went completely and utterly insane. I got more hugs and thousands of questions. All their words began to blur together into one huge voice that echoed worry, relief, disbelief and love.

"How are you alive?!"

"How did you survive?!"

"When did you get back?!"

"How do you feel?!"

"Is that really you?!"

"How did this happen?!"

All these questions echoed through my head. Then something suddenly occurred to me. I don't think I can accurately answer any of these questions. I'm not sure how any of this happened. I don't know what to tell anyone what happened after I fell into the river after Sai pointed a gun to Itachi's head.

All I remember was screaming, landing in cold water, watching Sai drowned before my eyes, blood seep from my wound, and I remember a light. A light that seemed to engulf me whole and well, you know... take me to heaven. But if that is true... how did I get back here? I just _don't _know. I shook the thoughts away and focusted on my friends.

They cried, they cheered. They. Are. Here. They are so..... so.....

_Real._

**A/N: How was that? Let me know! Have a good day! Have any questions? Don't be afraid to ask! Please rate and review!**


	5. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


	6. New life, new Sakura

****

Bright smile of the loved

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the EXTEREMELY long wait. IRULETHEWORLD, I hope you can forgive me, but my life has been so hecktic that i could continue to write, but now summer is here and I'm gonna be updating a lot more to all my stories! Thank you for being faithful! I love you all, now enjoy!

As real as my friends turned out to be, the nagging feeling in the back of my head constantly reminded me that something _something _was no right. So out of place in my new world. Still, I shove the thought to the back of my mind and embrace each one of my friends in turn.

"I love you guys," I admit softly. Konan wraps an arm around me.

"We love you too, girly." she says stiffly, holding back tears.

Deidara digs around in his backpack and pulls out a wrinkled paper. It was a beautifully drawn Cherry Blossom, red speckles of blood decorate the front. It must be my blood. The left corner and most of the bottom rim were stained red as well. It must have fallen from my pocket when I dove head first into my supposed demise.

I take the picture, thoughtfully. My hip aches lightly. I ignore it and look to my blond haired friend. "You kept it?"

He clears his throat. "Well, of course! Why would I not?"

I didn't have an answer to that question. Every time I opened my mouth, nothing that made sense would come to me. So I didn't say anymore about it. I gently put the picture into my binder.

As the day progressed, everyone was joyus to see me. All welcomeing me back and proclaiming me to be the bravest person they ever met. My teachers talked to me as well, letting me know that if I needed to talk that they would be here for me if I needed them. Personally, I am grateful that they want to help but I really just want to move on with my life and forget it ever happened.

I don't want to think about that day. I don't want to think about Sai. I don't want to think about death. I don't want anything to do with that time or place. What I want is for everyone to just let this entire thing go!

Mom texts me while I'm on the bus.

_Got a doctors apointment tomorrow kay?_

___Appointment? for u or me?_

_U_

___gotcha, i'll see u when u get home tonight, want me to make dinner?_

_would u? i'd much like that. oh, darling, duty calls, love u, see u tonight._

___got it, c u tonight._

Temari nudges my shoulder. "Your mom?" she asks, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

I nod. "I've got a doctors apointment tomorrow, to make sure I'm ok, I guess."

Temari smiles, the worry dissapating but only a little bit. "That's good. Soon you'll have your life back and everything will be ok, right? I mean, what worse could happen?"

I groan. "Please don't say that, Temari. If I get jinxed, I sware, you will be sorry." Temari laughs with only a touch of humar.

"Can I tell you something?" she asks, suddenly calm and somber. I nod. "I'm going to ask Shikamaru out. Is that ok?"

I blink. "Temari," I start, then smile, hugging my blond friend. "Of course it's ok with me, he's a friend. Why would it not be fine with me?" Temari shrugs.

"I donno... I just figured you need me with you and not concentrating on boys..."

"Tem, I'll be ok. Everyone needs to stop worrying about me. You were right earlier, I'm going to get my life back on track and I'm going to forget that this all ever happened. I just want to be normal and live life as life should be lived. With my family, friends, and loved ones."

"So... we aint your loved ones?" Temari says humaresly. I giggle.

"Che, of course not."

"Sakura!"

* * *

I close my eyes, my belly full of mac 'n cheese. I open again to stare at my dark ceiling. The moon is hidden behind clouds tonight, only to give proof to the world how dark my room can really be.

I turn to my side and look at the picture on my side table. It is of Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and me. Our arms locked around one another. Things were a lot less difficult back then. Temari and I used to sleep over all the time and I always felt like that was the life. At the time, I had a loving boyfriend and awesome friends. Then everything changed.

Fear stabs at my heart. I shake the thoughts away before I can scare myself. I place my hand to the pulsing vein on my neck. My heart pounding slow and rythmically, not faltering.

I turn to my other side, giving out light coughs. I swing a few gulps of water from my bedside night table where my water bottle occupied. Returning the bottle to the table I close my eyes again and will myself to sleep. It doesn't come right away.

Instead I'm left thinking a while longer.

My whole time here was as fast as a flash. I was only here- what?- 2?-3?- days before 'dying' or better yet being hurddled into the rushing river by my crazed ex boyfriend. How in the world...? Something doesn't make sense. Sai was in jail, how in the world did he find me? In fact, how in the world did he even know that I left town? You can't just upright assume that, right? If he escaped, then he would have had to of gone to my house to see that I was no longer there, but that still does not explain how he was able to find me so quickly.

Then a thought came to me. What if someone was watching me and my mom?

I shoot upright, my eyes feverishly scan the room. I do a a double check on all dark spaces in the room before settling back down facing the ceiling once more.

My heart pounding loudly in my ears like a bongo drum. That is when I know that I will not be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

As it turns out, I did fall asleep, only to wake when my mom entered the room and shook my shoulder. "Sakura, wake up. Time for school. You have a doctors apontment today at 12:45 so I'll come pick you up, alright?"

I sit up groggily, my neck hurting from sleeping tensly all night long. "Yes mom," I mumble but it sounded more like "mes mm."

Quickly I slip into the shower and clean my hair and body, not even letting the water warm up. I snake out and throw on a thin shape fitting gray long sleeves then a purple sleeveless silk coat that trails off behind me and is long. Then I throw on jeans with holes and my favorite black sneakers.

I gaze at my soaked hair, reaching past my waist. I frown and grab scissors then chopped the hair off to the bottom of my shoulder blades. I measure it out to equal it out, then make sure my bangs are shorter by at least 2 inches and then brush all the knots out. My now short hair drying at a significant speed compatred the how long it usually takes.

_New life, new Sakura._ I smile, applying lip gloss. I quickly stuff my phone into my front pocket as to not forget about it. My hip aches lightly but I brush it off, quickly I rebandage my hit and head out the door of my room, down the stairs and out the door only stopping to grab my backpack and yelling goodbye to my mom.

Then I walk to the bus stop with my backpack on one shoulder, feeling the need to be as natrual going as possible. I need to forget the thing that happened to me... falling off the bridge to save Itachi-No! Forget about it!

Planting a fake smile, I step up the curb and wait for the Uchiha brothers and the bus.

**A/N: I hope you liked! Please rate, review and have a nice day! Also, if you've got any questions, let me know. PM me if you want to hear about Cloud. Anyway, love you all!**


	7. A feel of comfirmation

********

Bright smile of the loved

I touch the bottom of my now so short hair. It's been a while since I last had hair this short. It was a long time ago. It was a while before... hmm. Maybe it was right before my dad left us. I was only 7, if I remember correctly. My mom and dad always fought with one another- I never figured out what it was about but it was enough to make my dad leave us.

"Hey, Sakura? Is that you?" I hear Sasuke's voice.

"Of course it is," Itachi says bluntly, "who else in the world has pink hair like that?"

Sasuke snorts. "Who the hell knows?" I turn to look at the Uchiha brothers and smile. "Besides, Sakura, the change- looks good. Any particular reason why?"

I purse my lips and look into Sasuke's eyes then Itachi's. "I guess I needed a change. How does it look?"

"Good," Sasuke and Itachi both say at once. They both look at each other then back to me. I giggle and walk over to the identical brothers.

"I hate it when you two do the same thing at the same time, you know that." I pat their arms. Both smirk, identically. A pang of annoyance runs through me. "Yeah, ok, whatever."

A pang of worry washes over me. My thoughts of last night run through my head, before I could even think really about what had run through my head, the bus pulls up and we all step in. I immediately go and sit with Hinata, like I had the first day.

"I-I love y-y-your hair, Sa-Sakura." Hinata studders touching the bottom of my hair. I beam at her.

"You do? Oh that's great! I was hoping it would get a good reaction." I blab, grinning at my shy friend.

Ino leans over the seat in front of Hinata and I, she inspects my hair with a critical eye. After a moment of inspection she turns away and for a moment, rustles around in her backpack only to turn back with scissors. She reaches out and cuts a piece of hair. TenTen who was sitting next to her scrunches her face, analyzing for a second before nodding approvingly in my direction.

"Better." TenTen says cooly, grinning.

Ino puts the scissors away and smirks at me. "Totally. It's new and definitely works with your round face."

I smack my hands against my cheeks. "My face isn't round!"

Hinata giggles. "Only a tad bit, S-Sakura-chan. It's barely noticeable, really!" she says in that soft voice of hers.

"What are we talking about?" Kankuro asks, looking over at us. Gaara looking to, his face thoughtful.

"Sakura's round face," Ino says like we were talking about the weather and not about the roundness of my face. Kankuro nods.

"Understandable. It's a good toppic to get into."

I bury my face into my hands and shrink in my seat, trying to hide the amount of red on my face. "I am so embarrass." I mutter, only succeeding in making my friends laugh at me.

* * *

"Everything is healing up fine, Ms. Haruno. Although, I would like to see Sakura again at the end of the week to check out that shoulder again to make sure that it is healing properly." The doctor says in a soft voice, looking at me a look of admiration and... pity?

Who would of guessed that when I fell into the river that I hit my shoulder on a large rock and dislocated it. It was strange that it didn't feel like it was out of place, but the doctor said it was just twisted awkwardly and he had to twist it back. Which hurt. A lot. That goes without saying in the least.

My mother nods gratefully, dressed in her police uniform. "Thank you, doctor. Is there any pain relievers we should use to help Sakura in case her side and shoulder start hurting again?" she asks.

The doctor nods, looking at my chart one more time before suggesting Ibuprofen or Relieve. "Now, I would like to see you both on Friday at 5 oclock if that is alright?" he looks to my mother for confirmation.

She nods. "5 oclock will be fine."

* * *

The week flew by and when my second doctors appointment was finished we headed home so my mom could change before we head over to the Uchiha's house.

"How about this?" mom asks, holding a nice deep red blouse up to her torso. I scrutinize it.

"It looks good, but why are you trying to look nice?"

Mom gives me a 'duh!' look. "Sakura, Fugaku Uchiha is my boss firstly and secondly, they are classy people. You still want to give off a good impression." she says, throwing the shirt away and grabbing a black one instead and looking at herself in the mirror.

I grin. "A good impression like taking a bullet for one of their sons. Yeah, I'm sure we could go there dressed like hoes and they would not think less of us, mom." I said lazily, leaning back on her bed and look over at her as she makes a face at me in the reflection of the mirror.

"Language, Sakura."

I wave her off. "Yeah, yeah, sorry mom. But seriously, you look fine with the black. Besides it's slimming."

Mom purses her lips. "Well, thanks!" she says sarcastically. She looks back at herself and smiles. "Yeah, ok. Black it is."

I sit up. "Fantastic! Let's go!"

We grab our coats and head out the door, locking it behind us. As we headed to the car I thought I spotted something moving in the shadows. A pang of fear, familiar to the one from this morning, hits my heart and makes my chest constrict.

I watch the darkness for a moment, nothing moving or making any noise to indicate that something was there. My heart speeds up and my hip aches slightly like a sixths sense started kicking in.

Someone really is watching my mother and I...

But who could it be?

**A/N: I am so sorry for the slow update! My school year started and I have been swamped with homework. I am sorry. Please show that you haven't forgotten me. Rate review and have a good day!**


End file.
